Katherine Belloni
Katherine Belloni is a major character featured in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. The eponymous final Cinderella, Katherine was being hunted by the evil Godmother, Amelia, who desired her pure soul to resurrect her husband, Geppetto. As a Cinderella, Katherine is partially based on the European folktale character Cinderella. Appearance and Personality Katherine is a lovely young woman with long blonde hair in the front and shoulder-length at the back, pale skin and bright blue eyes. She wears a blue gown (with gold accents/straps) throughout the events of The Final Cinderella. When transformed into a Cinderella, Katherine wears detached white sleeves, blue and gold bodice with a white skirt that fades to blue at the end, parting in the middle. She also wears white tights, glass slippers, a golden headpiece, and her long locks in front are wrapped in blue ribbons. As a Cinderella, Katherine has certain innate personality traits. She is kind, helpful, wise, brave and courageous. She never resorts to violence and tries her best to help everyone she meets. She always works hard, no matter what task she's given. History Katherine's mother died shortly after Katherine was born, so she never knew her. While she was still young, her father remarried - a pairing that brought a new stepsister, Cyrilla, into Katherine's life. Unfortunately, their parents died while the girls were still young, leaving them with no one to look after them but an uncle. This uncle cared little for the girls, treating them more like indentured servants. One day, the girls heard about a ball at a mysterious mansion. They wanted to go but lamented that they had nothing to wear to such an event. Luckily for them, a kind old woman gifted them beautiful dresses and pairs of glass slippers that would be perfect for the ball. They were overjoyed with them and brought them home, only to have their wicked uncle steal Katherine's dress and sell it for whatever money he could get. With Cyrilla's help, Katherine was able to make a new dress out of old clothes the stepsisters had nearby. The girls went to the ball and had a wonderful time dancing and meeting people. However, Cyrilla was still wearing the dress and shoes from the old woman - and at the stroke of midnight, a poison in the dress turned Cyrilla into a Glass Maiden. The man Katherine was dancing with pulled her from the ballroom, helping her escape before any harm could come to her. However, she had to know what had caused her sister's transformation and why. She bravely sneaked back into the castle to look for the answers she needed. There, she ran into the Fairytale Detective. She helped the Detective figure out how to operate the Mirror Portal in the ballroom, but as soon as it was activated, the old woman appeared through the portal. Katherine acted selflessly and pushed the Detective out of the way of the Godmother's attack, only to be abducted by the wicked Godmother herself. The Godmother bound Katherine's wrists and placed her on the roof of her castle. She was saved by the Fairytale Detective and Pinocchio, whose Cinderella Detector reacted to her and caused her to transform into the legendary maiden. Seeing this change occur, Godmother Amelia quickly recaptured Katherine. Despite efforts to rescue her, Katherine's soul was ultimately sacrificed to bring life to the Puppet Master. This turned Katherine's body to glass and trapped her soul inside the Evil Tree of the Forbidden Grove. Her soul was eventually released by the Fairytale Detective, returning life to Katherine's body. She went to check on Pinocchio, who was now dying due to the efforts to save her. She took care of him and comforted him, and when he was given a real body through the love of his parents' souls, she promised to look after him from that day on. At the end of The Final Cinderella, an image is shown of Katherine and Pinocchio fifteen years later holding hands in front of a statue of Pinocchio's parents. Relationships * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Unnamed father (deceased) * Unnamed stepmother (deceased) * Unnamed Uncle (fate unknown) * Cyrilla Belloni (stepsister) * Pinocchio (friend/possible love interest) * Amelia (kidnapper, deceased) * Fairytale Detective (friend) Relevant Parables The Final Cinderella (from The Final Cinderella) There was once a girl who was a "Cinderella", a maiden who retains her pure heart despite the hardships she bears. Now, this girl never knew her mother, and her father and stepmother died when she was young. She was left at the mercy of her uncle, who forced the girl and her stepsister to work as unpaid servants. One day, news came that a ball was being held in the mysterious mansion on the mountain. Both girls wished to go to the ball, but they had no clothes to wear. Fortunately, an old lady gifted them each a ball gown and a pair of glass slippers. Their uncle saw the girl's new dress and confiscated it, as he desired to sell the dress for money. Her stepsister managed to hide her own dress, and she helped the girl makeover an old dress for the ball. The girls greatly enjoyed themselves at the ball. However, at midnight, tragedy struck: the girl's stepsister was transformed into glass. Determined to return her stepsister to normal, the girl bravely sneaked back into the mansion to look for clues. Trivia * The name Katherine is Latin/Greek for "pure, clear". Fitting for her character because she is a Cinderella. Quotes Quotes by Katherine Belloni *"Detective, I'm Katherine." * "My stepsister Cyrilla turned into glass at the ball last night." * "An old lady had given her a new ball gown and glass slippers last week." * "Those clothes must have been cursed." * "I saw that old lady enter the mirror just now." * "Please help me figure out how to activate this mirror, Detective." * "Look out, Detective!" * "I'll look after Pinocchio." Quotes about Katherine Belloni * "This invitation is addressed to a girl named Katherine. Did she drop this here by accident?" - Fairytale Detective * "We've got to go save that girl! She might be Cinderella!" - Pinocchio * "Your Cinderella detector tells me that this girl is "Cinderella". Now, I can sacrifice her and revive my husband." - Amelia * "Katherine's soul is trapped in this Evil Tree. I must defeat this tree and save her." - Fairytale Detective Galleries Character= Cyrilla turns to glass.jpg|Cyrilla Turns to Glass Before Katherine's Eyes katherine escapes.jpg|Katherine is Pulled From the Ballroom Amelia katherine ball.jpg|Amelia Senses Katherine is Cinderella katherine at the mirror.jpg|Katherine Investigating the Mirror katherine pulled away.jpg|Katherine is Pulled Away (Flashback) katherine 1.jpg|Katherine Belloni katherine ballroom mirror.jpg|Katherine in the Ballroom Katherine from the balcony.png|Katherine seen from the balcony katherine saves us.jpg|Katherine Saves Us Amelia takes katherine.jpg|Katherine is Taken by Godmother katherine gives purse.jpg|Katherine Gives Us Her Purse Katherine in tree.jpg|"Katherine" Trapped in a Tree Katherine glass wasteland.jpg|"Katherine" in the Glass Wasteland Detective slipper.jpg|Handing "Katherine" the Glass Slipper katherine reveals herself.jpg|"Katherine" Reveals Herself katherine puppet.jpg|Puppet "Katherine" Revealed katherine window.jpg|Katherine in the Window Amelia katherine window.jpg|Amelia Grabs Katherine katherine on the roof.jpg|Katherine on the Roof Pinocchio katherine run.jpg|Pinocchio Runs to Help Katherine Pinocchio helps katherine.jpg|Pinocchio Unties Katherine Pinocchio katherine detector.jpg|Pinocchio's Detector Reacts to Katherine katherine becomes cinderella.jpg|Katherine Becomes Cinderella Amelia takes cinderella.jpg|Amelia Nabs Cinderella Katherine amelia far.jpg|Amelia and Katherine katherine sad.jpg|Katherine in Godmother's Captivity katherine turns to glass.jpg|Katherine Turns to Glass katherine soul.jpg|Katherine's Soul Leaves katherine evil tree.jpg|Katherine in the Evil Tree katherine soul released.jpg|Katherine's Soul is Released katherine restored.jpg|Katherine's Soul Returned Katherine pinocchio weak.jpg|Pinocchio is Dying We must save our son.jpg|Pinocchio is Saved Pinocchio turns real.jpg|Pinocchio Becomes Real in Katherine's Arms Katherine pinocchio end.jpg|"I'll Look After Pinocchio" Pinocchio katherine statue.jpg|Pinocchio and Katherine, 15 Years Later |-|Concept Art= Title screen concept.jpg|Katherine Main Menu Concept Art katherine concept1.jpg|Katherine Concept Art |-|Artifacts= katherine invitation.jpg|Katherine's Invitation to the Ball katherines purse.jpg|Katherine's Purse |-|Game Promos= Tfc-ios-icon.jpg|iOS Icon Tfc-ios-promo1.jpeg|iOS Promo Tfc-cab-banner.jpg|Cabana Games Banner Tfc-abso-banner.jpg|Absolutist Banner DP5 SE feature.jpg Tfc-abso-icon.jpg Dp05-steam-tc.png |-|Other Images= katherine loading screen.jpg|Katherine on the Loading Screen Final menu katherine.jpg|Katherine on the Main Menu katherine puppet discarded.jpg|Katherine Puppet, Discarded Finalparable gem.jpg|"The Final Cinderella" Gem 06 Wallpaper download.jpg|Katherine Wallpaper BTG_Katherine_wallpaper.jpg|Katherine Wallpaper #2 katherine-diffgem.jpg|Katherine Difficulty Gem Edit of The Final Cinderella, Katherine Belloni-1-.jpg|Edit of The Final Cinderella, Katherine Belloni DP_CE_TFC_9x16_Wallpaper-01.jpeg|"The Originality has Returned" - Dark Parables: The Final Cinderella (9:16 Portrait Wallpaper) katherine.jpg|Steam Trading Card Dp05-steam-site2.jpg|Steam Site Background Katherine Belloni.png|Katherine Belloni's signature DP5 Beta Screen.png|Katherine featured in the beta screen 21427480 1828323763874311 7457254888664292647 o.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Cinderellas Category:Humans Category:The Final Cinderella